Captive
by Kitten Meru
Summary: Severus decides he wants the Boy who Lived. Slash, Snarry SSHP oneshot


A/N: This is a little something I had started on my phone a few weeks ago and decided to elaborate on today because I was in the mood to write.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Severus." called his lord in an almost-hiss. Severus shivered and stepped forward, kneeling before the throne on which the serpentine man sat. "what news do you bring?"  
>Severus stared at the man's chest, not meeting his eyes. "he will leave the protection of his home to go into town to find a summer job, my lord, on the second of July."<br>"excellent, my faithful. Dismissed."  
>Everyone took that as a dismissal of the entire group. Severus did not move. He knew that, having been called last, he was to stay. When everyone else had left, Severus stood. His lord stood from his throne and walked up to him.<br>"what do you suggest we do with the boy? Torture, kill, hold hostage..." came the expected hiss.  
>"are those the only options?" he asked his lord curiously.<br>"we can do whatever you want with him. He is the child of your friend, and I am indebted to you for killing her in my anger."  
>"you know I forgave you for that long ago. It was not your fault." Severus replied, looking into the calm red eyes of the man who stood before him.<br>" I am aware. But we must do something with him, you might as well choose what."  
>Severus thought for a moment. What to do with the brat? If he was completely honest with himself, he was more than a brat. Harry was the most beautiful young boy he had ever seen. And since the beginning of this year, the boy's fifth year, they were getting along rather well. He was becoming less and less the golden boy as time wore on. He hadn't told this to his lord, because he never took the time to think about it until now.<br>"my lord-"  
>"Severus." voldemort interrupted in a warning tone.<br>"my apologies. Tom." Severus had been told just a few months prior that he was to call his lord by his given name. Tom had told him that he regarded Severus like the son he would never have. And since then, he treated him as such. Severus was beginning to feel the same way.  
>"Tom, would you be opposed to letting me keep him?" he asked softly, fearing rejection.<br>Tom looked at him curiously. "for what purpose?"  
>"I desire him." Severus was sure to always be honest to this man, they had no secrets anymore.<br>Tom looked at his 'son' with interest. He knew he preferred men, but he did not know he desired a young boy. This was new. But it was also different, and he would do anything to kill the monotony.  
>"alright. That's fine. Just remember silencing charms, I have no desire to hear you two. Especially if he enjoys it." Severus chuckled lowly. Tom dismissed him after that.<p>

Harry woke up in a strange room. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't move him limbs - they were tied up. He couldn't tell at first if something was tied over his eyes, but once he woke up more re realized he was indeed blindfolded. He groaned, shifting around. He froze when he could feel the sheets of the bed he was on. He was completely naked. It was then that he heard noise in the room, like someone getting up from a chair.  
>How did this happen? The last thing he remembered was walking to the coffee shop down the street to apply for a job - then darkness.<br>He panicked when he felt the bed shift. He tried to pull out of the restraints but he couldn't. His mind blanked for a moment when he felt hot flesh against his torso. Hands were running slowly up his abdominals to his chest, then suddenly fingers were pinching his nipples. Harry groaned, that felt way better than it should. The fingers pinched a bit harder and he arched into the touch, caring less and less about being held against his will as the pleasure increased. The fingers left his nipples and he whimpered at the loss.  
>The mysterious person suddenly straddled his hips, and he could feel that they were naked, and he could feel hot breath on his face. That was his only war if before a set of warm lips were on his own.<br>Harry was shocked for a moment, but then the fingers returned to his nipples and he groaned in pleasure. The lips kept moving against his own and he responded in kind. He'd never done this before, but the mysterious person was guiding him and it felt right. By this time he had completely forgotten about being held captive.  
>The lips left him and his nipples were let go. He took deep gulps of air, catching his breath after the passionate kiss. His arms and legs jerked slightly as his bonds were released. He remained blindfolded, but he was now able to touch his captor. He felt for their face and brought it back to his, kissing them to the best of his abilities. Be felt long, slightly oily strands of hair on his fingers, and slight stubble under his palms. So, his captor was male, that was comforting at least. He was very aroused, and the taste of this man was only fueling that arousal. A hand suddenly grabbed his cock and stroked up and down slowly. Harry moaned low in his throat, pushing his tongue deep into the man's mouth trying to taste more. The man ran his thumb over the head of his cock and Harry bucked up into the hand. He pulled back to breathe just as the hand left his cock and traveled lower. A whispered spell - too quiet to hear the spell or identify his captor - caused him to clench his arse as it was slicked up. He squeaked and he could feel his captor holding back a laugh. A finger traced his hole and he moaned, it felt good! He was a virgin, and this was so new to him.<br>When a finger entered him, he tensed. Bu the man's other hand was rubbing his hip comfortingly, and he relaxed. The finger pushed all the way in fairly easily. The next finger was inserted and it burned a bit. Harry squirmed a bit bit it didn't help at all so he stayed still and the finer moved inside of him. It felt uncomfortable, like there was something inside that he couldn't get out. That was true, he supposed, but he knew what gay sex was supposed to be like, and he knew it would get better eventually.  
>Harry was too caught up in the experience to care that some man he couldn't even see what going to fuck him. All he cared about was hat he seemed kind. The two fingers inside of him didn't hurt anymore, and they didn't feel quite as uncomfortable. He pushed back into them and then he felt a third start to enter him. This one hurt quite a bit, but he gritted his teeth and didn't made a sound. As the fingers slid farther into him he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The fingers moved within him, scissoring and stretching for several minutes. Eventually the pain receded but it still felt uncomfortable. The fingers slowly slid out and Harry was almost glad. He left kind of empty and it wasn't a good feeling, but it was no worse than being too full.<br>For a moment, nothing was happening. The man just knelt there, his hands resting lightly on Harry's hips.  
>"is something wrong? Why aren't you doing anything?" he asked the stranger. The hands tightened on his hips a tiny bit, but nothing else happened. Harry frowned. He was still very aroused, and he wanted this man to fuck him, screw the consequences. He arched his hips into the air, seeking friction for his aching cock, but only his thighs met skin. The hands on his hips moved then, up to his chest, then up his neck to his face. A thumb traced his lips, then the hands lingered on the blindfold. The magic crackled a moment, and the magic holding it in place was dispelled. The hands didn't move.<br>"if you're going to remove the blindfold, do it. If not, get on with it. I don't care who you are, dammit, just fuck me!" Harry was beyond ready to beg. His hands were around the stranger's neck and he tightened his grip as he spoke. He was so tempted to just grab his cock and wank, but he was sick of being a virgin and wanted to lose his virginity right now.  
>The fans of the blindfold tensed a moment before slowly untying it and slipping it off his eyes. Harry slowly blinked his eyes and waited for most of the blurriness to go away. When his vision cleared as much as it could - he still had poor vision, even when not blindfolded - he looked up at his captor. His eyes widened in surprise.<br>"Snape?" he couldn't believe it. His potion's professor was kneeling over him on this bed, ready to have sex with him. He wouldn't have pegged him for the type, but he couldn't deny that he had more than a few wet dreams of something like this happening. His cock twitched in anticipation.  
>"you are surprised." came the deep voice he lived so much. It was one of his favourite parts of this man. He lived his voice, his long fingers, his black greasy hair, this fathomless dark eyes, this man was just amazing.<br>"yes. But pleasantly so." he didn't let the man have a reaction, and instead used his grip on his neck to bring him down into a hard kiss. Severus was very pleased at this. He responded to the kiss earnestly. He grabbed the boy's hips and heaved them onto his lap, his cock resting in the cleft of the boy's arse. Hard moaned and spread his legs as wide as he could. Severus took his cock in hand and pressed it to the boy's entrance and pressed within. A couple of thrusts and the head slipped in. Harry moaned, it felt so odd. Severus pressed in farther and farther, slowly until he was all the way in.  
>Harry felt more stretched than he had ever been. It wasn't particularly unpleasant so he just waited. Severus pulled out slowly, then pressed back a but harder at a different angle.<br>Harry grunted, that was a little unpleasant. Severus repeated this motion twice more before he succeeded - Harry moaned loudly as his prostate was hit.  
>"oh Merlin, do that again!" Harry ordered, arching into Severus' lap. The man only chuckled and complied, hitting his target again and reveling in the delicious sounds the big made.<br>He thrust at that special spot again and again and Harry continued to moan and press back onto the invading cock. Severus ran a hand over the lithe body before him, stopping to pinch a nipple roughly, extracting a strangled moan from Harry. It would seem he liked it a bit rough.  
>Knowing that this was the boy's first time, he thrust into the big harder, but not too hard. Harry seemed to enjoy it as one of his hands slid down and grabbed his leaking cock. Severus was also close, and sped up just a bit. He was losing it, and by the sounds of it Harry was too. A few more thrusts and he was emptying himself into the boy with a low moan. He looked down at Harry to see the boy with his fingers in his mouth, licking off the seed from his release. Severus pulled out of the boy and enjoyed the look of his load spilling from the boy's hole. He leaned down and lapped up the mess from Harry's stomach, running his tongue over the swollen nipples while he was down there. When he was done, he cast a quick cleansing charm on both of them before leaning down and kissing Harry tenderly. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's waist and brought him completely down on top of him. He rolled him over so they lay side by side and cuddled into the warmth. Severus just chuckled and pulled the boy closer, loving the fact that the boy so clearly wanted to be there. It was more than he could have hoped for.<p>

Tom paced around his study restlessly. He was endlessly curious about his 'son' and the boy. How did it go last night? Would he find the boy dead later? Did they have sex? Would Severus be angry? There were too many things that could happen, and Slytherins were every bit as curious as Ravenclaws. He paused when he heard a knock at the study door.  
>"enter." he called shortly. He sat in a wingback chair and grabbed a book, pretending that be had been calmly sitting there for a while.<br>Severus entered, guiding Harry in front of him. Severus was wearing his customary teaching robes, but Harry was wearing simple but elegant dress robes. This was clearly some sort of gift from Severus. One could assume from this that things went well.  
>"good morning, Tom." greeted Severus, sitting with Harry in the two-seated across from the chair Tom was in.<br>"good morning Severus, Harry." he paused, taking in the sight of a blushing, wide-eyed Harry Potter. He grinned. "I take it things went well?" he asked curiously.  
>"very well." Severus grinned back, pulling Harry closer to his side. Tom smiled when Harry clung onto Severus possessively. Yes, it did go very well.<br>"I shall have to remember that you will be unavailable this summer then, I shall have to assign tour jobs to someone else." Severus looked at Tom curiously. Tom smiled warmly at the man. "I imagine you'll want to spend the summer with your new lover, show him around, get to know him, bring him home to show the family."  
>Severus smiled fondly. "I am showing the family. And does my family approve?"<br>Tom took a moment to consider this. It was an interesting turn of events, that was certain. It killed the monotony, yes, but did he really approve of this? By Severus' question he could only assume that this would be a permanent arrangement. He cocked his head to the side, studying Harry. Gone was the carbon-copy of James Potter, no more was this boy a symbol of the light. There was potential there, oh yes. Tom supposed Severus had done well for himself with this boy.  
>"hmm, I do believe I approve. Good job Severus. You've got yourself a man." he said in an amused tone. His smile was sincere, however, and Severus smiled back before leaning down and kissing his young lover on the lips.<br>Harry enjoyed the kiss, missing it when his liver pulled back. He frowned and looked between Severus and Tom, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Yup. This was meant to be a Sev/Tom. Didn't end up that way apparently. Ah well, things work out that way sometimes.


End file.
